


You won't know the answer until you ask the Question

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, One Shot, Overthinking, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, day 6: Free Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: "Tsukishima we only have 2 more days here at the camp... If you want to tell him about how you feel... Now's your chance."





	You won't know the answer until you ask the Question

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroTsukifestweek Day: 6  
> Prompt: ~~Quest~~ | ~~Quirk~~ | Free Prompt

Tsukishima loves Kuroo.

 

Yes, he might act like the rooster haired captain was a menace, but that was so that he could hide his feelings.

 

Yamaguchi saw through him though. Told him to just confess to Kuroo as it ‘Seems like he likes you too’. He had laughed at that and said, “No. No, he doesn't.”

 

He wasn't lying. Not really. Tsukishima really didn't believe that Kuroo liked him back. How could he? The captain teased him a lot, pushed down on his buttons while at the same time still cared/ worried about him, but he did that with almost everyone. Especially his childhood friend, who was small, smart and good looking. Tsukishima was tall, snarky and…

 

“Yamaguchi, am I good looking?”

 

Yamaguchi’s head whipped around to stare at Tsukishima in shock. They were walking around, alone, everyone was either practicing or sleeping by now. “I- Ummm… Yeah. You are.… What brought this up?”

 

Tsukishima looked at the ground, watching his feet move. “Nothing… Just curious.”

 

“Tsukishima we only have 2 more days here at the camp… If you want to tell him about how you feel… Now's your chance.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed and stopped walking. “Yama, I know you’re happy I finally found someone I lo-” he didn't finish that sentence. He sighed and shook his head. “I told you, he doesn't see me like that.”

 

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes and fumed a bit. He moved right in front of Tsukishima grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down so that they were eye to eye. “Don't make me knock some sense into you like I did a few nights ago. You keep saying that he doesn't like you that way, but how the hell do you know that? Has he said that to you? How do you know he doesn't like you? Why must you give up before you even have a chance to prove otherwise?”

 

Tsukishima sighed, wrapped his hands around Yamaguchi’s wrists and gently pulled them off. “Yama, haven't you seen the way he is with me? He’s the same with his other teammates. Him spending time with me is just him being a good sempai! He doesn't- he doesn't love me. He never will.” Saying that out loud hurt more than he had thought it would.

 

“Tsukki, you won't know this, because you seem to have put blinders on your head, but I've seen the way he looks at you. During the last two practice matches and now this training camp. He-”

 

“You're being delusional! Your just trying to convince yourself of these things. If you really watch him and the way he looks at people, you’ll see who it is that really has his heart.”

 

Both of them stood there, glaring at each other. Until Tsukishima looked away pushed up his glasses and said, “I'm going to walk around on my own. You can head back or do whatever it is you want.”

 

Tsukishima turned and walked out onto the field.

 

Yamaguchi ran to their sleeping quarters, but not to their room.

 

“Kenma! I need to talk to you!”

\---

 

Tsukishima didn't know how long he’d been walking for, or where he was going. He wasn't paying attention, his mind elsewhere. He came to a stop once he realised how far out he was. He groaned and decided to lay down under a nearby tree and looked up at the night sky.

 

The moon was full and bright, the dark night sky bringing out the beauty and glow of the moon. He smiled sadly at the sky. He used to imagine that the moon and the sky were lovers, that when the moon was full the sky was showing everyone the beauty of his love. When the moon was half, the sky and moon were in each other’s embrace. When it was crescent or barely there, the sky was keeping the moon to himself. When he met Kuroo he started to imagine that he was the moon and Kuroo was the night sky. He was silly. But at least there, he was with Kuroo. In a way.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”

 

Tsukishima wasn't that surprised to hear his voice, he had a feeling Yamaguchi would do something. He hummed in agreement, not looking at the nekoma captain.

His heart sped up when Kuroo sat beside him. They sat in silence watching the sky, or at least Tsukishima thought they were both looking at the sky, Kuroo was looking at a different _moon_.

 

“Tsukishima, what do you think of me?”

 

Tsukishima slowly looked away from the sky and looked at Kuroo, or at least tried to. Once their eyes met Tsukishima turned his head away. “Really? You want me to answer a question like that?”

 

“Yeah. I want to know.”

 

Tsukishima cleared his throat. “You're… Annoying, your hair is crazy,” Kuroo laughed at that, and that smile, that laugh made Tsukishima sure of one of the thing. Yamaguchi was right. “but you're a great guy. You're kind, smart and-” _dang it!_ Tsukishima looked back up at the sky. _Shit! I thought I could say it but… I can't. I'm afraid._

 

“Tsukishima?”

 

Tsukishima didn't look at Kuroo. He couldn't, not now.

 

“Tsukki what would you say if I told you ‘I love you’?”

 

Tsukishima gave a hollow laugh. “I don't want to play this game. You don't. I'm not sure what reaction you want out of me, but this is cruel.” Tsukishima stood up and started to walk away until Kuroo’s hand stopped him.

 

“It's not a game or a joke. I- I do love you.”

 

Tsukishima searched Kuroo’s eyes, trying to find a hint of a lie. He found nothing but genuine affection. He still didn't want to believe that Kuroo loved him though, there was no way.

 

Kuroo must have read Tsukishima's face as he said. “I do love you. You've captivated me ever since we met at the practice match, you were different. And I've- I didn't want to tell you in case you rejected me. But then Kenma told me ‘well isn't telling him how you feel, and finding out whether he feels the same or not, better than keeping it to yourself and dragging yourself down with your doubts?’” Kuroo laughed. “He knocked some sense into me. So I went to Yamaguchi and he told me you were out here. Tsukishima Kei, I love you. Will you give me a chance and go out with me?”

 

Tsukishima felt tears pool in his eyes but was glad they didn't fall. He closed his eyes as a smile spread onto his face. They both were alike, different, but so alike. He laughed and hugged Kuroo who was shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. “I love you too. Yes, I'll go out with you.”

 

Kuroo hugged Tsukishima tighter and they both laughed under the night sky. The bright moon smiling down at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed the fic (´∀｀)♡
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (my art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
